Trampa de San Valentín
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: De cuando a tus amigas se les ocurre hacer de cupido en San Valentín. "—No es culpa mía que hayan caído en la trampa.—" [Slash] leve Kevedd y MariexNazz. ¡Feliz San Valentín! Y por adelantado ;)


**Trampa de San Valentín.**

 **Disclaimer:** Ed, Edd n Eddy no me pertenece, ni tampoco Nath, todo es de sus respectivos creadores **.**

 **Advertencia:** Slash y leve FemSlash. Ósea, relaciones homosexuales. Falta de lógica (Y sí, baby, más de lo normal) e incoherencias. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo ya avise.~

* * *

Edd se mira por última vez en el espejo, arreglándose su gorro negro de la forma que ahora le gusta usarlo, un poco más atrás en la cabeza dejando ver su cabello salir de por debajo de la gorra, luego se hecha un último vistazo a su atuendo y no esta nada mal, le gusta al ver la parte inferior de su camisa blanca dejándose ver por debajo del suéter claro que está usando, junto con su corbata no tan ajustada ni tan apretada, sus jeans y sus zapatillas azules cyan. Suspirando el chico genio del cul-de-sac tomó su móvil, las llaves de la casa y su cartera para salir de su habitación, bajar por las escaleras y llegar a la sala de estar donde la persona con la que va a salir le esta esperando.

—¡Hasta que era hora!—dijo algo irritada la persona que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—No te quejes, Marie, aun tenemos el resto del día.—puntualizó el pelinegro al sonreír.

Poniéndose de pie, la peli-azul se dirigió hacia su amigo comenzándolo a empujar en dirección a la puerta, estando ceñuda. Por su parte Eddward, enseguida se puso algo tenso ante el toque ajeno, comenzando a caminar de una forma un tanto rígida haciendo fastidiar un poco más a Kranker.

—¡Vamos, apúrate, Doble D!—pidió la chica.—Como hoy es San Valentín y toda esa melosada, los juegos tienen descuento para las parejas, ¡Y yo quiero ese descuento!—dijo con la decisión pintada en sus ojos.

—Pero Marie...nosotros no...—comenzó a decir el blanquecino, nervioso.

Y mientras su mejor amigo balbuceaba, la Cruel lo sacó de la casa, agarrando las llaves ajenas y cerrando la puerta para comenzar a arrastrar al chico genio en dirección a la Feria del barrio. Por su parte el chico de ojos azules suspiraba, dejándose arrastrar; hoy era 14 de Febrero, ósea San Valentín día de los enamorados, y por primera a vez en los últimos tres años él no se encontraba encerrado en su casa, distrayendo su mente con algún experimento o de última tirado en cama, completamente desganado, teniendo fantasías melosas en donde él y _cierta persona_ _de ojos verdes_ eran pareja, no, hoy se encontraba siendo -literalmente- arrastrado hacia la feria por la chica de ojos azul oscuro, aunque debía de admitir que cuando la chica le pidió ir a ese lugar, aquel brillo en sus ojos -que él podía catalogar como malicioso- junto con esa sonrisa traviesa le habían dado algo de miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rato después ambos amigos se encontraban ya en su destino, el lugar estaba lleno de gente -pero más que nada parejas- y estaba decorado de rojo, rosa y blanco, habían globos en forma de corazones, guinarlas y varias cosas más a las que, gracias a la extraña prisa de la chica, no pudieron ver con más atención, aunque uno un puesto que capturó la momentánea atención de la rebelde adolescente:

 _"Cásate aquí"_

Decía con letras grandes y rojas. Marion parpadeó un par de veces, confundido al ver que Marie lo hacia entrar junto con ella a un juego para parejas _"El túnel del amor"_ , y mucho más se confundió cuando de la nada una chica rubia apareció, saludándoles con una sonrisa.

—¡Chicos, hola!—dijo alegremente la muchacha.

—¡Hey rubia!—saludó Marie.

—Hola, Nazz.—dijo contento, pero no menos extrañado, el chico de la gorra negra.

—Marie, se tardaron mucho.—se quejó la linda porrista.

Y sinceramente para ese momento Edd ya les había perdido el hilo de la conversación, mirando el lugar donde estaba, fascinado.

—No me culpes, rubia.—dijo enseguida la blanquecina de cabellos azules.—Pero bueno, ¿Dónde está?—preguntó curiosa.

Nazz sonrió alegre antes de susurrar un:—Venga, síganme.

Provocando que Marie arrastrara de nueva cuenta al pelinegro. Doble D parpadeó un par de veces, al borde de un ataque de nervios a ver que se dirigían hacía uno de los asientos que era para las parejas, en donde se encontraba sentado cierto chico de gorra roja y ojos verdes que en esos momentos le prestaba más atención a su celular que a cualquier otra cosa.

 _—¡¿K...Kevin?!—_ pensó alterado.

Y de un momento a otro el chico de la gorra negra se encontraba sentado en el lugar libre al lado del deportista, con la barra de seguridad baja, dejándole lejana la idea de poder huir mientras el juego lentamente daba inicio. Al mismo tiempo el pelirrojo observaba al asustado chico que se encontraba a su lado completamente rojo, y las sonrisitas -que daban escalofríos- de Kranker y Nazz.

¿Qué carajo pasaba...?

—¿M...Marie?—llamó el nervioso oji-azul.

—No pongan esa cara.—dijo con burla la nombrada.—No es culpa mía que hayan caído en la trampa.—dijo al mirar con arrogancia a sus amigos.

Ambos chicos quedaron en momentáneo estado de shock.—¡¿Trampa?!—casi gritaron.

Tanto Kranker como Van Bartenschmear asintieron, contentas para luego lentamente comenzar a alejarse.

—Pero luego se lo explicaremos.—afirmó la chica rubia de ojos azules.—Ahora hablen sobre lo que deben hablar.—dijo tranquilamente.

—¡Ah! Por cierto, Edd, recuerda que yo tengo tus llaves.—recordó la chica Cruel.—¡Y si no hablan de ese tema, ve pensando en ir a vivir con Ed o Eddy por una temporada!—amenazó.

Y el juego dio inicio llevándose a dos adolescentes, uno de ojos verdes y otro de gorra ojos azules, el primero alterado y el segundo aterrado.

—Sigo sin creerme que esto funcione, Marie.—dijo Nazz una vez fuera del túnel.—Tu método es un poco...¿Exagerado, tal vez?—dijo dudosa.

—Vamos, rubia.—dijo la chica al esconder sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.—Si de esta forma uní a Nath y Jimmy hace un año, Kevin y Edd son pan comido.—aseguró con una sonrisa.

La otra chica suspiró, asintiendo para luego decir:

—¿A quién le hacemos de cupido ahora?

Marie sonrió gatunamente.

—Ed y May.—apuntó de una forma terroríficamente alegre.—Pero el 31 de Octubre.—añadió.

—¿En Halloween?—preguntó Van Bartenschmear curiosa.

—Sí. Para esos dos Halloween es su San Valentín.—dijo sencillamente.—Además la Casa de los Sustos es una buena carnada para la trampa.—afirmó.

Y después de eso arrastró a la rubia a aquel puesto de matrimonio.

* * *

 **¡Hola!~ Yo por aquí molestando otra vez y deseándoles un feliz San Valentin a todos por adelantado (no importa si son solteros, enamorados o emparejados) no tengo mucho por decir.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y si no que no duelan los tomatazos xD. ¡Perdonen los errores que pude haber cometido y olvidado corregir! Cuesta desde el cel :c**

 **Bueno yo me voy~ ¡Ya saben consejos, comentarios y criticas [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!~**


End file.
